


Define Dancing

by astromily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Allura is the captain bitches, Coran is the MVP, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Guns and Garbage, Hey Dolly! makes an appearance, I've named her Peggy, Keith is EVE, Klance because yES, Lance (Voltron) Being an Idiot, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is Wall-E, Lance's (Voltron) Sister, Langst???, Multi, Pidge and Hunk are the bestest bros out there bro, Sendak is basically AUTO, She's a badass, WALL-E AU, background shallura - Freeform, buT HEY IT'S WALL-E, but with my spin!!, does not completely follow original storyline, how does one tag, knowing me there's probably going to be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromily/pseuds/astromily
Summary: Earth is over-run with garbage and devoid of plant and animal life; the consequence of years of environmental degradation and thoughtless consumerism. However, Lance and Peggy McClain might just be the last humans on Earth. Lance, the scavenger, raised from a year old by Peggy on the trash ridden planet, has known nothing else except for the fact that the human race has abandoned him and his sister in the mission to save their own skin from their mistakes. All hope seems to be lost-- the grocery store is running out of canned food and the water filters chip and crack with every passing day. Until one day, a little green catches Lance's eye.A plant. (A.K.A The WALL-E AU no one asked for)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyEssa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/gifts).



> Hello hello! This is my first story and first ever AU, so if it's shit, I have an excuse! This story was developed for one of my closest friends, SimplyEssa, as it was her birthday. Happy Belated Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an introduction.
> 
> T-Minus 11 hours to the discovery of the plant

**2126**

**21 Years after the Axiom**

_Out there_

_There’s a world outside of Yonkers_

_Way out there beyond this hicktown, Barnarby_

_There’s a slick town, Barnaby_

  A figure sang quietly along to the words as they swayed their hips, spinning as their feet kicked up dust from the ground. The ceiling above them groaned from either weight or because that blasted song was being played yet again.

_Out there_

_Full of shine and full of sparkle_

_Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby_

_Listen Barnaby…_

  The figure began to whistle as they eyed a box of Cheerios, smiling as they picked it up and tossed it into the lone shopping cart near a broken, slanted shelf. Other food items and random knick knacks were thrown into the cart as the figure danced down the aisles of the abandoned grocery store. As they side stepped and twirled, they suddenly stopped and curled their lips in disgust as a cockroach skittered past their dirty, too-tight shoes.

_Put on your Sunday clothes, there's lots of world out there_

_Get out the brillantine and dime cigars_

  The rusty dust covered figure then began to continue their dance and song, their voice growing increasingly louder with each lyric. They wrapped their hands around the handle of their shopping cart, and began sprinting past GALRA INC. signs, each saying their own slogan, a few sputtering and flickering. It has been 21 years with no maintenance, after all.

_We're gonna find adventure in the evening air_

_Girls in white_

_In a perfumed night_

_Where the lights are bright as the stars!_

   Pushing their way outside the broken glass doors that have not slid open in years, the tall, slim figure sang happily to no one in particular. Lyric after lyric, they never skipped a beat. They pushed the cart away from them, reaching down to their belt and pressing the button on the technology that has lasted years; it was an IPod that they had found it in the first few months after they were abandoned on Earth (they probably would have been bored out of their skull without it). The musics volume got louder and louder until it was at it’s highest setting. Their voice was louder as they sang.

_We'll see the shows_

_At Delmonico's_

_And we'll close the town in a whirl_

_And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!_

  With a magnificent twirl, a boy named Lance McClain let out his last belt of the melody before he walked right off the highest step of stairs that led to a pile of garbage. Crying out as he rolled down the stone steps, he snarled in annoyance when he skidded to a stop with a faceful of filthy clothes that smelled of something close to literal shit. A dull ebb of pain flared in his wrist and as he attempted to push himself up, he cried out in pain. With a groan, the blue eyed boy knelt to sit down, beginning to inspect his wrist. It was red and starting to swell, but no sign of bruising, which meant he thankfully just sprained it. Huffing, he jabbed a finger at his IPod to stop the music. He held his wrist tightly to his chest.

 Looking up at the greying sky, abandoned skyscrapers and buildings of cubed garbage, Lance frowned. If humans were oh so great, they sure did create one hell of an apocalypse. Peering at the pile of rancid clothes, he scrunched his nose in disgust as he gingerly picked up a filthy white shirt. It was all he could do until he got back home. Gripping a cleaner part of the fabric in his teeth, he used his good hand to rip a long piece off. It was going to be a pretty shitty (literally) sling, but it was good enough. With great difficulty, he was able to tie it tightly around his neck, arm now resting loosely in the makeshift sling. Lance snorted. He might as well change his name to Lance MacGyver.

  Making his way up the stairs, Lance began pushing his shopping cart forwards, a little robot whizzing by him with a cube of trash on his head. Lance’s eyes widened. A WALL-E! He hadn’t seen an operational one in years! _Peggy would love to see him_ , Lance thought to himself. _Definitely a sight to see_.

  After at least an hour of walking, Lance marched up the dusty hill all while dragging the shopping cart with the multiple food, hygienic items and a shit ton of iodine tablets to a large, cracked townhouse. The bricks were an ugly shade of brown, and old, multi-coloured lights hung from nearly every inch of the house. Almost all the houses in this old town had those lights on them--Peggy told him that they were called Christmas lights. He’s always liked how they shone, so he made sure to tap into the power so they would turn on each night. They were lit up by this point; by the looks of the brown sky, it was getting late. The heavy breeze caused the dirty white curtains to fly out the open windows, and heavy metal was poised over every entrance to the house. Lance shivered as he scooped up some of the items with his good arm, just barely managing to open the door.

  “Peggy! I’m back! I got some iodine tablets, look!” Lance exclaimed loudly to the empty living room, smiling when the sunken, tired face of his sister emerged from the kitchen.

  “There you are, Lance. I was worried sick.. You’re usually back before dark. I’ve got pasta cooking on the stove,” the 29 year old said, coughing slightly. “Thank god you brought that wood back the other day, or we’d be stuck eating those canned beans again.”

  Lance curled his lips in disgust. The canned beans they had at least a week ago were mouldy, but it’s not like they really had a choice anyway. Food and iodine tablets were running out in the grocery store, and Lance had already cleared 2 of them in the past 15 years. If they didn’t find a new grocery store soon, they’d be forced to move, or worse.

  “Wait.. Lance! What did you do to your wrist?!” Peggy screeched, rushing over to him and running her bony fingers over his wrist. Lance winced. “I fell today. It’s not that bad; it’s probably just a sprain.” he said, looking over his nearly 30 year old sister with a tired face. Her hands were so bony… and so was she. Peggy had given up so much of her life to take care of Lance. They were left behind at the respective aged of 7 and 1, and little 7 year old Peggy had to fight to provide for herself and a baby. She was so much stronger than him, and here she was, skipping meals to be able to keep Lance nourished and well. Lance was also aware that she was getting sicker by the minute. They were low on iodine tablets before today, and she was forced to drink the dirty water. Lance’s immune system had already adapted to be able to consume the semi-polluted water of their plumbing, but Peggy’s had not. She was forced to only be able to drink purified water, and in their dystopian world, that type of water was hard to come by. If Lance hadn’t found those iodine tablets today, he doubt she would have lasted another week.

  “We need to get you a real splint… not this hack job of a sling you have here.” She sighed, running a hand through her grubby, short curly brown hair. If it wasn’t for the circumstances, Peggy would be the creme de la creme-- she was gorgeous. Vibrant green eyes and close to flawless brown skin, Peggy was by far the most beautiful person Lance had ever seen, but it’s not like he’s ever seen any real-live people other than her in his life. She was skinny, bony and filthy, but she was gorgeous. From the pictures he’s seen, she looked just like their mother. He, however, looked a lot like his father with hints of his mother. Short, curly brown hair and a lanky figure, he was almost a spitting image of Papa McClain. Unlike the majority of the McClain family, his father and his eyes were an azure blue, comparing to the sea foam green of everyone else in the pictures. “All right.” Lance muttered, sitting himself down on the ripped, plush couch.

  He sat in front of the pretty brick fireplace and frowned at the electronic pictures on the mantle. There was Peggy and the other McClain siblings on their first day of school on the far right, and Mrs. and Mr. McClain’s wedding photo on the left. In the middle was the most recent photo. All 6 children and his parents, all with wide smiles on their faces in front of a beautiful beach somewhere called Cuba. The youngest of 6 children, Lance looked longingly at the baby in Maria McClain’s arms and the happy family. The _once_ happy family. The family that abandoned a 7 year old to take care of a baby on her own in a wasteland because there was a passenger limit of 6. Peggy told him that they’d come back for them. 21 years later, and no one has shown.

  Peggy entered the room with a first aid kit and a small smile on her face that fell when she saw what her baby brother was looking at. “Hey… don’t think about them, Mr. Drama Queen.” Peggy joked, sitting down on the old red couch cushion beside her youngest sibling with a sad smile. “Let's get you patched up.”

  Gently, the woman untied his sling and began to wrap his hand with stiff bandages. It seemed to feel better almost instantly. He smiled thankfully and kissed her on the cheek. If she was never there for him, he would probably be dead in two days. “Let’s get some food, eh? You didn’t cook pasta for nothing!”

 They ate and chatted with their mouths full, which was almost a tradition of sorts in their old family home full of old belongings and things used to survive. Why have manners when you’re the only two people left in the city, potentially let alone the entire Earth? _Manners are a waste of time anyway_ , Peggy said to Lance when he was only 5 years old. _There’s no one left to impress._

  Once he finished eating off of his chipped plate, Lance was about to stand up to put his dish in the sink to let the old food dry up and eventually flake off-- it's not like they would afford to use the water to clean them. Their water was for drinking and the dirtier water was saved for rare sponge baths. Peggy stopped him with a hand on his hip, pulling him down forcefully; for a frail woman, she was very strong. Without a word, she scrapped a large portion of her food onto Lance’s plate to eat. The younger boy frowned. Arguing with her was useless--she always won--and forcing her to eat was a no go. You can’t feed someone if they do not want to be fed.

  With a small twinge of guilt, Lance continued to eat the pasta as Peggy got up to put her dish in the sink. She then shivered. As night fell, the temperature dropped. If there was one thing humans were good at, it was fucking up the Earth with trash and over consumption. It didn’t help that Global Warming took its share of the world either. The days were sweltering, and the nights were cold. Either you sweat, or you froze. There was honestly no in between. The duststorms were even worse. As he brooded, the lights began to flicker. Peggy’s glass of water on the coffee table began to tremble.

  Eyeing Peggy’s glass, the woman in question shuffled tiredly around the kitchen with a small frown, causing the blue eyed boy to sigh out a sentence. “You’re taking my extra blankets tonight.” He huffed, getting up and placing his plate beside hers. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he checked the only working clock of their home. It was 10:23pm. “You might be the boss of me most of the time, but this time, I’m telling you to go to bed. We need our sleep if we’re waking up early tomorrow to cover more ground when we’re--”

  An alarm blaring cut him off as they both broke away from each other, and shared a similar look of dread. It was now a blackout-- all the light sources in the home sputtered and died. The flickering, the rumbling...  a dust storm was on the radar. Lance looked over to the open window and nearly shit himself. The storm was big; bigger than the other storms they’ve had in the past months.

  “Get to the generators!” Peggy screamed at her brother, going into a mood that Lance liked to call General Mode. She is in charge in this household as the General. Lance is her Private, following orders without a single complaint. Doing what the brunette asked, Lance took off sprinting to a door beside the stairs going up, throwing it open with his good hand and flying down the stairs with a few unsteady steps that launched him into the wall at the bottom. Doing this all in the dark had its dangers. Despite that collision, that didn’t stop Lance. The duststorm, heading full force towards the front of their house, wasn’t going to stop if he hurt himself.

  Skidding into their basement, Lance panted as he quickly made his way to the generators, stopping suddenly in front of him. His hands fumbled for the shakeable lantern, grabbing it and shaking it back and forth to generate a dull light to be able to work. Gritting his teeth with effort, Lance flipped the circuit breaker upwards, turned on the fuel valve and finally switched on the generator, only to cry out in anguish as it sputtered and popped in protest. He was an idiot! He hadn’t checked the amount of gasoline, and they were already low on the flammable substance. He heard Peggy yelling from upstairs. Scrambling for the little gasoline they had left,  he unscrewed the cap of the container and the cap to the fuel tank on the large generator. Hastily pouring the liquid in, Lance jumped at a loud bang and a yelp from upstairs and hissed angrily when some gasoline spilled over the edge with his jerky movement. Getting back into place, Lance’s eyes widened when the last of the gas dripped into the fuel tank. It was only half full.

  A half full tank, which was around 12 gallons, would barely last them 10 hours. _It’s good enough_ , a voice in the back of Lance’s head chimed in as he slammed the cap back onto the generator, turning it on yet again. Finally, He grabbed the cord and shoved it into the outlet, sighing slightly in relief when the lights slowly began to flicker on. Upstairs, he could hear the loud grinding of gears, which meant that Peggy had pressed the button to let the metal walls cover their doors and windows to make sure no sand was able to enter inside.

 Trudging upstairs, Lance winced to the sound of heavy bursts of wind and dust hitting their home full force. It sounded almost like a roar of some distant beast coming to collect the souls that should have died long ago. He shivered.

  Walking into their warmly lit living room, Lance gazed upon an exhausted looking Peggy. Her finger was slightly swollen, but all windows and doors were closed, and also sealed by heavy metal barriers. Their mother had installed them long ago when the duststorms started taking tolls on their home. Peggy told him that she was very proud of herself when she installed them. If only she could see how well they were being used today.

  Peggy shivered on the couch, looking a little shaken up from the unwanted activity outdoors. Lance kissed her on the forehead, watching her yawn. “Go to bed, Peg. You need all the sleep you can get.”

  “What about you?” She fired back, green eyes narrowed at him. Lance swallowed and put on his best mean face. “You need more sleep than I do. I’m a big boy now and can handle losing a few hours. You’ve been sick. Get some sleep and you’ll feel a little better in the morning.”

  With that compelling argument, Peggy frowned, rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs to the Master Bedroom. “Good night. Don’t stay up too long.” She sighed, disappearing upstairs as her feet made small pitter patters above Lance’s head. Sitting on the couch, closing his eyes and resting his head back, Lance felt around for his IPod and pulled it up to his face. Flicking at the screen for a while, he finally pulled up the one and only movie this IPod had; Hey Dolly!

 He sat back after he placed the IPod on it’s charging station, pulling up a magnifying screen and watched for a while, snorting at the scene where Cornelius, Barnaby, Dolly, Ambrose and the townspeople sang in the streets, dancing along the road to the song he sprained his wrist to today. However, the scene that really caught his interest was the scene where Cornelius and Dolly sing to each other. Gazing down at the two characters clasping hands, Lance found himself reaching for his bandaged hand, intertwining his fingers together. Looking down at his own hands, Lance frowned slightly, and then looked back up at the movie he watched.

  Lance wanted to be loved like that.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Sorry this took so long to choke up, but school has been a bitch but as work slows down, hopefully I'll be able to write as much as possible. Enjoy!

The only thing Lance saw from behind his eyelids was the colour red. It wasn't a very dark red, more like a light colour from sunlight hitting skin.

Sunlight...

With a jolt, Lance raised his head and let out a weak cough. His eyes felt heavy in their sockets and with a grunt, he wiped away drool from the corner of his mouth. His eyes wandered to the pillow he used last night of the couch and groaned inwardly at the sight of a drool stain, smack dab in the middle. Sheepishly looking around, he quickly flipped the pillow over. If Peggy even saw any water stain on her couch, she'd most likely flip her shit. An angry big sister was not something he wanted to experience today.

Letting his body and the blanket that covered him slide off the couch, Lance yawned and stretched. He glanced at the window and scowled at the thin layer of dust now littering the floor. The barriers must not of held until the very end. From upstairs, he heard heavy footsteps going in the direction of what he suspected was the bathroom. Peggy was awake, then. What he didn't expect to hear was the gags coming from the same room.

Walking quickly up the carpeted stairs, he turned right to look at Peggy hunched over the toilet bowl, retching their dinner from last night. The blue eyed boy frowned and knelt beside his sister, pulling her hair back with his injured left hand and rubbing her back with the other. Her illness seemed to be getting worse by each passing day, and that wasn't the only thing worrying Lance. He would have to go out far in town today for medication; the pharmacy was at least a two hour walk from their home. He would also have to find gasoline somehow, and he would have to set the power back up for their home without the generator. That would mean leaving Peggy alone for the day, and leaving her in this condition could pose threats.

Gently, Lance grabbed the towel from the rack beside them and wiped Peggy's mouth, and dread bubbled in his stomach when he felt her forehead.

"I have a fever, don't I?" Peggy said breathlessly, resting her head on the toilet seat and wrinkling her nose at the rancid smell. Lance simply nodded without a word, and stood up with a scowl. "I'll have to go into town to get you some pills. Once I get them, you might have to take them dry if we want to save some iodine tablets. Let's get you downstairs and settled." The younger said, helping Peggy stand, grabbing a the few Tylenol tablets from the medicine cabinet that they had left. Together, they descend the stairs. He helped her lay on the couch and grabbed the wool blanket he used in the dead of night. He then wandered to the kitchen and tore through the cupboard under the sink, searching for the bucket that Peggy used for whenever he was sick too. Pulling the metal bucket from the cupboard like a trophy, he proceeded to hand her the bucket with the Tylenol he grabbed from upstairs. "I'll be back..." He paused, glancing at the clock. It read 9:07 am. "I'll be back before dark."

Kissing her on the forehead, Lance grabbed the yellow backpack from beside the door and his IPod. He didn't plan on bringing home as much as yesterday, so this was an easier option. Heading out the door, Lance let it swing closed and hopped down the front steps, nose in the screen of his IPod. Flicking through the songs, he decided on a song he had never heard before. With a pep in his step from the upbeat song, he began to march down the hill, swinging the backpack onto his shoulders.

At the first hour, Lance wiped sweat from his brow with a pant, squinting at the bright sun that peeked through the skyscrapers of garbage. GALRA INC. signs were plastered in every which way, some of them automated to sing their jingle. The next electronic billboard he saw made him stop to stare for a while.

"There's plenty of space out in space!"

A small scowl surfaced to his face, and continued to walk through the outdoors mall of long abandoned stores. GALRA INC. signs were on every inch of every building. Lunch in a cup, an upcoming mall on the moon, introducing the WALL-E and other ads of the such. The colours of GALRA INC—purple, grey and black—were basically the only colours he could see up to the horizon. Marching through the square, Lance looked down to his feet when something under said limb crinkled. Squatting to pick up the old newspaper, Lance swallowed uncomfortably.

 _Too Much Trash! Earth Covered!_ Viktor Zarkon, the CEO of GALRA INC. and basically the biggest world leader after becoming the breadwinner for all industries, was plastered on the front with a blinding smile that was edged with a smug look that Lance shivered to. Even if it was just a picture, the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end and a dark feeling creeped up in the back of his mind. He knew his family abandoned he and Peggy, but was this the man that made it so? Was he the man that made the damn 6 people per family rule?

Scoffing and throwing the paper behind his shoulder, Lance continued to march through the square. There were so many large buildings around him that he felt dwarfed—like a lone ant marching through an old forest. Garbage blocked store doors and the stench of the high concentrate of garbage was enough to make him feel slightly sick to his stomach. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and hurried past the largest skyscraper of garbage, pulling up his dirty shirt to cover his mouth and nose. He began to pick up the pace and jogged through the square, sunlight peeking through the tightly packed buildings. He passed the gas station—he would come back for it and lug it around after he got the more essential products first. Grunting as he pushed himself up a hill, Lance smiled when the pharmacy over the horizon came into view.

Tutting, humming and whistling to the song on his IPod as he walked into the pharmacy, overhead lights flickered to life above Lance's head. A blue hue came from the old lights. So far, only three lights were lit— one at the farthest north corner, one directly above the door and one in the goldmine of pills. Walking through the dimly lit building, Lance squinted down the aisles of products from behind the counter. With a small hum of approval, he climbed over the marble top and slid to the other side. Combing through the shelves with his eyes, he realized with dread he didn't actually know what he was looking for. They had more household drugs back here like _Tylenol_ , _Midol_ and _Pepto Bismol_ , but their assortments of over-the-counter drugs trumped the amount of the household drugs.

With a huff and curling his mouth into a small frown, Lance simply swiped one arm through the drugs, pushing them into the backpack in bulk. He took multiple drugs they might need in the future, like some _Midol_ for Peggy's monthly hell, _Tylenol_ for headaches and some _Buckley's_ flu medicine for the hell of it. He grabbed the _Pepto Bismol_ specifically, taking two bottles. "She'll have to deal with this for now." Lance muttered to himself, sliding over the counter again. Making his way out the doors, he squinted at the sun above him. It seemed to be around noon, as the sun was high in the sky. With no trace of clouds, Lance groaned to himself. This would mean he'd probably get a killer sunburn. Again.

Almost like a march, he moved his feet to the sound of a rhythm, deathly bored as the sun beat down into his eyes and slowly burning his skin. Sweat pooled in places he didn’t even know could sweat this much, lugging his legs around like weights attached to his torso. He didn’t notice the WALL-E he saw yesterday until his foot caught on the top of his box compartment, tripping over the robot and wheezing at the loss of breath when he hit the ground. The pills spilled from his backpack and slowly, the WALL-E examined a _Tylenol_ pill bottle, threw it into a cooler box and stared at Lance.

“Waaaaaaaall-E,” the machine said, raising his eyes up and down almost to simulate wiggling his eyebrows. Dumbstruck from his fall, Lance answered with a short exhale. “Lance.” He responded, getting up and glaring daggers at the robot. “Give me back my pills.”

Without a word, WALL-E spun off in a direction he had never gone before, going scarily fast for a robot of his size and age without maintenance. “Wait!” Lance called to the robot as he began to sprint after him, despite the fact that pushing himself in this heat probably wasn’t the best idea. He ran after the machine for at least 10 minutes. It wasn’t because Lance was slow, of _course_ , but because that _damn_ robot kept turning so sharply that Lance once nearly french kissed a wall.

Turning a sharp corner left, Lance suddenly skidded to a stop in front of a massive, reflective building with the words Atlea and CO. plastered on the front in large, aqua capital letters. WALL-E spun away, and in all honestly, that god damned robot could keep it. Lance was too tired at this point for that. Elegant glass doors almost taunted him to come inside, and that he did. Wandering into the sunlit building, Lance gazed in awe at the gorgeous architecture and statues in the main foyer. A large dome shaped marble ceiling shielded him partially from the sun, and a fancy crystal chandelier hang from directly in the middle, coming down fer far so that it could offer light to the people who may enter. From where the chandelier hung, a massive sunroof allowed the star far, far away to light the room. Colourful murals were painted on the ceiling--purple flowers appeared to be sprouting from the marble as he marveled in wonder. Instantly, he thought of Peggy. She was the one who taught him what flowers looked like--she had told them she gardened with her mother before all the plants died. Her favourite flowers were the Juniberry flowers; they were a vibrant purple and supposedly smelled sweet enough to rival honey.

Directly under the chandelier stood a lone stone statue of a tall, graceful looking woman. She had sharp cheekbones and a ponytail delicately pulled back with a ribbon. She dressed in elegant robes that did nothing to hide her hair, which was very long and looked to be curly. The statues toes dribbled a small amount of water into the soil that the statue was buried into. Despite for the garbage around the area, the statue brought all attention to herself.

Gaping at her beauty, Lance marvelled at the statue of the woman, letting his eyes wander to her feet to a plaque. _Lucilla Altea, Chairwoman of the Environmental Board, wife, mother and daughter; 2073 - 2104_. From the looks of this woman and the title she had, Lance was sure this was the figurehead of Altea and CO, and most likely the CEO. Peggy had told him that her husband, Alfor Altea, was the one to take over after she died and was supposedly the captain of the first Axiom. He brought his daughter to follow in his footsteps. He continued to stare at the stone work of art, but when he moved to get a different angle, a vibrant colour behind her feet caught his attention. His eyes widened.

Stalking up the the object rooted in the soil behind Lucilla as if she were protecting it was coloured the most vibrant green he had ever seen in his life. Hesitantly, as he walked up to the edge of the statue’s base, he reached out his fingers and flexed them, but pulled away in nervousness. Wide eyes in wonder, Lance finally touched the green object being watered by Lucilla’s toes, rooted in the soil at her feet and nurtured by the sun above her. His breath caught in his throat.

In front of him was potentially humanity’s last hope.

In front of him was a _plant_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and constructive criticism is welcomed and in most cases, wanted! I'd always like to improve, so give me all the tips you'd like. Please don't self advertise in the comments, though!


End file.
